Eclipsa Butterfly
|alias = Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness Queen Eclipsa |personality =Lovestruck, proper, perhaps manipulative, smart, rebellious, yet still has a nice side |appearance = Slightly plump, pale skin, short poofy teal hair, grayish-purple eyes, red spades on her cheeks |occupation = Queen of Mewni (formerly) |alignment = |goal = To be free from her crystal prison (succeeded) |home = Mewni |family = Meteora Butterfly (daughter) Star Butterfly (ninth great-granddaughter) Moon Butterfly (eighth great-granddaughter) Comet Butterfly (seventh great-granddaughter) |friends = Glossaryck |minions = |enemies = |likes = Monsters, chocolate, roses, the royal garden, feeding the birds |dislikes = |powers = Magic |possessions = Royal Magic Wand (formerly) Magic Instruction Book (formerly) |fate = |quote = "Forbidden? Is that what they're calling my chapter?" "Call me a villainess." "All knowledge is good knowledge."}} Eclipsa Butterfly (also known as Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness) is a character in the Disney XD animated series Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is the former ruler of Mewni and Star Butterfly's ninth great-grandmother. Background Little is known about Eclipsa, but what is revealed indicates a dark and/or less-than-respectable reputation. In "Into the Wand", a tapestry of Eclipsa is shown among the past and present Queens of Mewni. According to a passage inscribed on the tapestry's pedestal, Eclipsa was wed to a Mewman king, but she was already in love with a monster with red skin, white hair, and four eyes. Eclipsa later eloped with this monster and had a Mewman/monster hybrid child named Meteora (the true identity of Miss Heinous), abandoning the Mewni throne. During her life, Eclipsa developed a number of spells that were associated with dark magic. These spells were recorded in the pages of the wand's Magic Instruction Book and sealed behind a skull-shaped lock to prevent others from reading them. She was also the only member of the royal family who never questioned Glossaryck's teaching methods. According to Baby, Eclipsa had a very high affinity for magic compared to the other queens, rivaled only by Star herself. It is also presumed from a remark by King Butterfly that Eclipsa harbored sympathy for Mewni's monsters, a sentiment shared by very few of her fellow Mewmans and royals. At some point before the events of "Crystal Clear", Eclipsa was apparently encased inside a crystal by Rhombulus. Her crystallize imprisonment kept her alive for three hundred years, and at some point met her eighth great-granddaughter, Moon Butterfly. Rhombulus briefly unfreezed part of her body so Moon could ask Eclipsa for a spell that could defeat Toffee. Eclipsa was willing to help, but in return wanted her freedom once her enemy was destroyed. Personality Eclipsa is portrayed as calm, approachable, and sympathetic, despite her reputation as a queen of evil. She bears no ill will towards her jailers, despite her long time in crystal captivity, and displays a carefree, fun-loving attitude similar to Star. She maintains her calm demeanor further on in the series, and is more than willing to help Star whenever she is troubled. She also has a fondness for chocolate bars and roses. Physical appearance Eclipsa has short, poofy teal hair, grayish-purple eyes, pale skin, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long, black Gothic-themed dress, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers and a thorny branch, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, and gray opera gloves. Eclipsa also has maroon-colored lipstick and black mascara. Underneath her gloves, her hands are dark purple with purple veins sprouting out on her arm. Role in the series At the end of "The Battle for Mewni", Moon checks on Eclipsa's prison after Toffee was defeated by Star. When the prison seems intact, Moon leaves; but right after, part of Eclipsa's crystal prison cracks. It is later revealed that at some point before "Stranger Danger" Eclipsa escaped from the crystal prison and traverses to the royal family's garden. She meets Star (along with a reborn Glossaryck), and the two strike up a friendship. However, Eclipsa is discovered by the Magic High Commission who imprison her and sentence her execution. Seeing Eclipsa as a victim instead of truly villainous, Star convinces them to give Eclipsa a fair trial. Afterwards, Eclipsa is put under castle arrest until her trial, and currently resides in an old tower which used to be her room. Throughout the first half of season three, Star often turns to Eclipsa for advice whenever she is troubled. Eclispa helps Star with her troubles concerning Marco, who decided to live on Mewni. When Star tells her that she made him a squire for the Knight of the Wash, Eclipsa warned her that attending the laundry was the most dangerous job in the castle, prompting Star to rescue Marco. When Star discovers that she can travel through multiple dimensions in her dreams, Eclipsa encourages her to embrace them instead of running away from them. Trivia *Eclipsa has cheek markings shaped after a card suit, in this case hers are spades. She shares this trait with Star (hearts), Queen Butterfly (diamonds), and Miss Heinous (clubs). *Eclipsa's voice is provided by Esmé Bianco who is best known for her recurring role as Ros in Game of Thrones. Gallery Screenshots Queen Eclipsa.png The Battle for Mewni 43.png|Unfrozen after three hundred years The-Battle-of-Mewni-37.png|Moon feeds Eclipsa candy The-Battle-of-Mewni-24.png The-Battle-of-Mewni-38.png The-Battle-of-Mewni-22.png The-Battle-of-Mewni-31.png Star and Eclipsa 1.png|Star and Eclipsa Star and Eclipsa 5.png Stranger Danger 2.jpg Star and Eclipsa 3.png Stranger Danger 1.jpg Lint Catcher 4.png Sweet Dreams 15.png|"Are you two alright?" Sweet Dreams 2.jpg|"What's this? Some sort of sword hand dance? This looks fun." Sweet Dreams 3.png Sweet Dreams 4.png|"All knowledge is good knowledge, my dear." Monster Bash 8.jpg Miscellaneous Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness tapestry.png|Eclipsa's tapestry Moon the Undaunted poster.jpg SVTFOE November 6 poster by Maryam Sefati.jpg|November 6 poster by Maryam Sefati Stranger Danger poster.jpg SVTFOE S3 intro concept 4.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 1.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 2.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 3.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 4.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 5.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 6.png Moon the Undaunted concept 3.png References External links * Category:Females Category:Grandparents Category:Magic Users Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:Royalty Category:Queens